The Pegasus
| date = 2370 | stardate = 47457.1 | episode = 7x12 | production = 40272-264 | airdate = 10 January 1994 | written = | director = LeVar Burton }} "The Pegasus" was the 164th episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, the 12th episode of the show's seventh and final season, first aired on 10 January 1994. The episode was written by and directed by LeVar Burton. Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 47457.1 : We have been trapped inside the asteroid for over eight hours. Mister Data and Commander La Forge are nearly ready to engage the cloak. References Characters : • Margaret Blackwell • Eric Burton's mother • Beverly Crusher • Data • Gates • Geordi La Forge • Martinez • Jean-Luc Picard • Erik Pressman • William T. Riker • Sirol • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|unnamed USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]] ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]]) Boylen • Taela Shanthi Starships and vehicles : ( explorer) • ( ) • ( ) • ( warbird) Locations :Asteroid gamma 601 (Devolin star system, the galaxy's Beta Quadrant) Starbase 247 Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise-D : bridge • transporter room • observation lounge • corridor Races and cultures :Android • Betazoid • Human • Klingon • Romulan Technology and weapons :communicator • interphase cloaking device • intercom • combadge • tricorder • sensors • starship • viewscreen • transporter • intercooler • phaser Materials and substances :atmosphere • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • counselor • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2350s-2360s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medical practitioner • operations manager • flight controller • officer • rear admiral • scientist • second officer • security chief • weapons officer • tactical officer Other references :anatomy • beaming • boot • beard • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|captain's log, USS Enterprise-D]] • clothing • coordinates • government • hour • humanoid • jumpsuit • language • lifeform • log entry • matter • mummification • nation-state • energy • pants • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2350s-2366) • technology • title • Treaty of Algeron • uniform • universe • weapon Chronology ; 2358 : The Pegasus Mutiny. (prior to episode) ;stardate 47457.1, 2370 (2360s chronology, ''Enterprise''-D voyages) : Enterprise travels to Devolin. Appendices Related stories * - These Are the Voyages... takes place within the events of The Pegasus depicting the strain of Riker's conflicting loyalties. * }} * * * * {TOS|Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment}} Images erikPressman.jpg|[[Erik Pressman] in Ten Forward. ent-Ddecloak.jpg|The ''Enterprise-D'' de-cloaking in front of the IRW Terix. sirol.jpg|Commander Sirol of the IRW Terix. uSS Pegasus.jpg|The Pegasus. excelsior port of Galaxy.jpg|The Crazy Horse. pressman.jpg|Erik Pressman in Ten Forward. Video releases tng collector vhs.jpg|VHS release with "Homeward". pegasusVHS.jpg|VHS release. Timeline External links * * category:tNG episodes category:tNG season 7